Patent Literature (PTL) 1 relates to a method for improving a light-emitting apparatus. With a pixel included in the light-emitting apparatus according to PTL 1, resistance wiring made of polysilicon is connected to a source region of a driving transistor formed on a transparent substrate. The resistance wiring is electrically connected to an anode of an organic EL (Electro Luminescent) element, which is a light emitting element, via a relay electrode.
If the pixel is a bright spot pixel (defect pixel) having a defect of short-circuit, repair processing of darkening the pixel into a dark spot is performed. In the repair processing, laser light is applied to the resistance wiring disposed in the defect pixel so as to melt a part or all of the resistance wiring. That is, the resistance wiring of the defect pixel is cut off by the applied laser light, and the supply of power to the organic EL element is interrupted. It is thereby possible to efficiently perform repair processing of darkening the defect pixel, which is a bright spot, into a dark spot without negatively affecting normal pixels.